nba_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
1999-2000 NBA Season
The 1999-2000 NBA Season was the 54th season of the National Basketball Association. It was the most recent season to have two winners for the NBA Rookie of the Year award. The Los Angeles Lakers defeated the Indiana Pacers in six games to win the NBA Finals. Eastern Conference Standings Atlantic * 1. Miami Heat * 2. New York Knicks * 3. Philadelphia 76ers * 4. Orlando Magic * 5. Boston Celtics * 6. New Jersey Nets * 7. Washington Wizards Central * 1. Indiana Pacers * 2. Charlotte Hornets * 3. Toronto Raptors * 4. Detroit Pistons * 5. Milwaukee Bucks * 6. Cleveland Cavaliers * 7. Atlanta Hawks * 8. Chicago Bulls Western Conference Standings Midwest * 1. Utah Jazz * 2. San Antonio Spurs * 3. Minnesota Timberwolves * 4. Dallas Mavericks * 5. Denver Nuggets * 6. Houston Rockets * 7. Vancouver Grizzlies Pacific * 1. Los Angeles Lakers * 2. Portland Trail Blazers * 3. Phoenix Suns * 4. Seattle SuperSonics * 5. Sacramento Kings * 6. Golden State Warriors * 7. Los Angeles Clippers Playoffs Conference Quarterfinals Eastern Conference * Indiana Pacers over Milwaukee Bucks * Miami Heat over Detroit Pistons * New York Knicks over Toronto Raptors * Philadelphia 76ers over Charlotte Hornets Western Conference * Los Angeles Lakers over Sacramento Kings * Utah Jazz over Seattle SuperSonics * Portland Trail Blazers over Minnesota Timberwolves * Phoenix Suns over San Antonio Spurs Conference Semifinals Eastern Conference * Indiana Pacers over Philadelphia 76ers * New York Knicks over Miami Heat Western Conference * Los Angeles Lakers over Phoenix Suns * Portland Trail Blazers over Utah Jazz Conference Finals Eastern Conference * Indiana Pacers over New York Knicks Western Conference * Los Angeles Lakers over Portland Trail Blazers NBA Finals * Los Angeles Lakers over Indiana Pacers Rosters Atlanta Hawks * #22 Jim Jackson (G) * #34 Isaiah Rider (G) * #55 Dikembe Mutombo © Boston Celtics * #8 Antoine Walker (F) * #34 Paul Pierce (F) Charlotte Hornets * #1 Baron Davis (G) * #13 Bobby Phills (G)-died during season * #14 Anthony Mason (F) * #44 Derrick Coleman (F) Chicago Bulls * #3 Hersey Hawkins (G) * #15 Ron Artest (F) * #42 Elton Brand (F) Cleveland Cavaliers * #1 Wesley Person (G) * #4 Shawn Kemp (F) * #30 Lamond Murray (F) Dallas Mavericks * #13 Steve Nash (G) * #41 Dirk Nowitzki (F) * #44 Shawn Bradley © Denver Nuggets * #24 Antonio McDyess (F) * #31 Nick Van Exel (G) Detroit Pistons * #33 Grant Hill (F) * #42 Jerry Stackhouse (G) Golden State Warriors * #3 Donyell Marshall (F) * #10 Mookie Blaylock (G) Houston Rockets * #3 Steve Francis (G) * #4 Charles Barkley (F) * #34 Hakeem Olajuwon © Indiana Pacers * #31 Reggie Miller (G) * #45 Rik Smits © Los Angeles Clippers * #7 Lamar Odom (F) Los Angeles Lakers * #8 Kobe Bryant (G) * #34 Shaquille O'Neal © Miami Heat * #10 Tim Hardaway (G) * #33 Alonzo Mourning © Milwaukee Bucks * #10 Sam Cassell (G) * #13 Glenn Robinson (F) * #34 Ray Allen (G) Minnesota Timberwolves * #2 Malik Sealy (G) * #21 Kevin Garnett (F) New Jersey Nets * #30 Kerry Kittles (G) * #33 Stephon Marbury (G) * #44 Keith Van Horn (F) New York Knicks * #2 Larry Johnson (F) * #20 Allan Houston (G) * #21 Charlie Ward (G) * #33 Patrick Ewing © Orlando Magic * #45 Bo Outlaw (F) Philadelphia 76ers * #3 Allen Iverson (G) * #20 Eric Snow (G) Phoenix Suns * #31 Shawn Marion (F) * #32 Jason Kidd (G) Portland Trail Blazers * #3 Damon Stoudamire (G) * #8 Steve Smith (G) * #11 Arvydas Sabonis © * #30 Rasheed Wallace (F) * #33 Scottie Pippen (F) Sacramento Kings * #4 Chris Webber (F) * #21 Vlade Divac © * #55 Jason Williams (G) San Antonio Spurs * #21 Tim Duncan (F) * #50 David Robinson © Seattle SuperSonics * #20 Gary Payton (G) * #31 Brent Barry (G) Toronto Raptors * #1 Tracy McGrady (G) * #7 Dee Brown (G) * #14 Muggsy Bogues (G) * #15 Vince Carter (F) * #30 Dell Curry (G) Utah Jazz * #12 John Stockton (G) * #32 Karl Malone (F) Vancouver Grizzlies * #1 Cherokee Parks © * #3 Shareef Abdur-Rahim (F) * #10 Mike Bibby (G) * #50 Bryant Reeves © Washington Wizards * #2 Mitch Richmond (G) * #35 Tracy Murray (F) Category:Seasons